


You gave me a home

by billykxplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billykxplan/pseuds/billykxplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles / one shots Stony ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amistad

**_Amistad_ **

 

Es una tarde perfecta, de esas en las que el pasar del tiempo vacila y el clima gustoso te mima. Tony descansaba plácidamente, disfrutando de la brisa revolviéndole el pelo, se removió para buscar una posición más cómoda sobre el regazo de Steve, era una vieja costumbre suya el usarle como almohada, le veía entretenido mientras dibujaba en una libreta forrada de cuero. Desvió la mirada para concentrarse en las nubes que formaban distintas imágenes en el cielo, sonrío al ver una que se le asemejaba a una estrella y sin pensar se sumió en los recuerdos de cómo es que terminaron así.

 

Steve no siempre fue su mejor amigo, su relación estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser una amistad. Eran algo así como enemigos naturales, desde el primer día en que se vieron y sus ojos chispeaban rivalidad. Uno siempre tan correcto y el otro era la rebeldía misma. Juntos formaban un claroscuro de emociones que involucraban a todos a su alrededor. Tony rió al recordar la manera tan forzada en la que Natasha y Bucky les obligaron a acercarse, argumentando siempre que debían de resolver sus asuntos y empezar a ser amigos, pues tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.

 

La negativa de ambas partes no se hizo esperar, Stark no necesitaba relacionarse con ese anciano, tenía a  la inseparable Pepper, al leal Rhodey e incluso Natasha, quien a pesar de que no lo demostrara le apreciaba demasiado. Apenas y podía contarlos con los dedos e incluso le sobraban, pero no importaba, con ellos tenía más que suficiente, después de todo no es como si los amigos fuesen cosas materiales las cuales puedes acumular.

 

Rogers por otro lado se mantenía renuente a profundizar con alguien como Tony, la poca responsabilidad que éste se cargaba era más que suficiente para alejarle, las contadas veces que se hablaban era porque el castaño le sacaba de sus casillas, inconscientemente terminaban peleando, metiéndose en problemas.

 

Todo esto tenía que parar “¿Qué podía salir mal?”

 

Una atmosfera tensa, mucho silencio, demasiado que hacía de respirar una tarea difícil, vistazos fugaces, orgullosos y molestos eran lo que lanzaban entre tanto las horas avanzaban tortuosamente lentas, tenían que rendirse, si de aquél sitio querían salir. Tal cómo habían previsto sus _traidores_ amigos, Tony hizo algo que a Steve le pareció malo, desatando una nueva discusión, limpiaron impurezas por todo lo que se gritaron pero después decidieron charlar, concluyendo que coincidían en ser interesantes de conocer.

 

Una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en el rostro de Tony tras recordar aquello, luego las memorias de Steve llamándole en una mezcla de entre preocupado y enfadado por no presentarse a tiempo a la importante presentación que tenían una hora atrás. El aroma de la sopa casera que suele prepararle cuando se resfría, las veces que se refugia entre sus brazos cuando es víctima de un ataque de ansiedad, el cómo le susurra que no hay de qué preocuparse, que él está ahí y que mientras así sea todo estará bien. El ceño fruncido acompañado de la mirada de desaprobación que le dirige cada que le ve ingerir una gota de alcohol, el tono sarcástico que usa cuando le dice que prefiere que se intoxique con cafeína que de esa sustancia tan dañina, gesto que se intensifica al recibir la risa burlona de Tony como respuesta. Las miles de señales que usa para denotar que le preocupa.

 

Él nunca ha sido una persona de arrepentimientos, a no ser que verdaderamente la acción realizada no valiese la pena. Se aferra a esto con fuerza mientras recalca imaginariamente las facciones relajadas de Steve presa de la concentración, el brillo dorado de sus rubios cabellos con el reflejo del sol, las curiosas sombras que se dibujan en su piel rosada, siendo los moldes las hojas del frondoso árbol que les ofrece sombra parcialmente.

Sus ojos azules que centelleantes emboscan a sus avellanas, no parece entender qué hace pero le sonríe igualmente de esa manera que es dirigida a él únicamente.

 

La mente de Tony le juega mal, recordándole cuanto ha perdido por tomar riesgos absurdos, es ahí cuando la suave voz de Steve llamándole le da agallas para atreverse a cometer uno más.

 

Él sabe que su amistad fue forjada cómo el  metal, modificándose con el calor y el frío que cada uno le pudo brindar y está completamente seguro que puede darle un toquecito más.


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot basado en la canción Wedding Bells de los Jonas Brothers.

Había dejado de contar a la dieciseisava copa de whisky doble, incluso el recipiente en el que anteriormente lo servía quedó roto y en el olvido en algún lugar de la habitación. Cegado por la impotencia decidió emborracharse, ahogando las penas de su corazón roto con su fiel amigo el alcohol.

Pepper entró nerviosa por la puerta, con taconeos violentos que se escuchaban desde la estancia, aumentando su resonancia cada vez que se acercaba al lugar donde lo que quedaba de Anthony reposaba. Lo encontró derrumbado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, la camiseta negra empapada, las palmas de sus manos sangraban por las heridas que se hizo al arrojar con violencia la actual botella de licor.

—Se va a casar, Pepper...

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se tornaron cristalinos pero se esforzó por contenerse hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, poniéndose en cuclillas y abrazándolo con posesividad. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta cómo alfileres, si a ella le afectaba así...Tony seguramente se estaba muriendo por dentro.

—¿Cuándo...?—El tono de su voz surgió cauteloso de sus labios. Las cuerdas vocales de Stark se tensaron antes de que pudiera contestarle, distorsionando su voz en un murmullo quebrado.

—La onceava noche de Junio...De todos los malditos días...¿Por qué tuvo que ser ese?—Sus manos temblaron, un grito de frustración alertó a la pecosa que sólo atinó a sostenerlo con fuerza, evitando así se hiciera más daño. Virginia dejó salir una gota salina traicionera de sus luceros, ante la visión tan miserable de su casi hermano.

—Debe de haber una forma...Tony...—No pudo terminar de buscar una desesperada explicación cuando el portón de la entrada principal a su departamento era pateado con ferocidad hasta ceder, tras los escombros aparecieron dos personas que conocía muy bien.

—¿Y ustedes que mierda hacen aquí? ¡No iré a su maldita boda!—El castaño bufó molesto y le tomó del cuello de la playera, alzándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, la mujer a su lado le ordenó le soltara y éste obediente así lo hizo.

—No estamos aquí para que cumplas tu deber cómo padrino, venimos a pedirte que impidas ese matrimonio.— Natasha sonaba firme, no dudó siquiera en expresar lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

—¿Qué?...—Mientras Tony se recomponía, Pepper se acercó a la rusa, debía confirmar lo que decía, la conocía bien y el espectro sereno en sus ojos verdes le decía que no mentía.

—Te esperamos en el auto, mueve tu trasero o no llegarás a tiempo para decir: ¡Me opongo!—James dejó que el sarcasmo barnizara sus palabras, su relación con Anthony no era de las mejores pero estaba de acuerdo al negarse a que semejante unión se efectuara. Steve era un cursi y un imbécil...Mira que soltarle que se iba a casar como indirecta a Tony Stark fue algo súper suicida. Por mucho que fuera hacerlo por obligación, mera alianza entre familias.

El genio se mantuvo estático en su lugar, desconectado de su entorno por unos breves segundos, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de procesar lo dicho por los dos mejores amigos de su ahora amor platónico.

_Steve Rogers iba a casarse y él era el único que podía evitar que pasase._

De camino a Brooklyn, Tony rememoraba cómo fue que todo esto pasó, el cómo se conocieron y él se enamoró.

_Todo comenzó con un café._

En las vacaciones sin la vida de negocios, cómo tributo a su difunta madre, visitó el viejo establecimiento que tantas veces llenó su barriga de felicidad cuando infante.  _S.H.I.E.L.D._  poseía un nombre tan largo que era mejor abreviarlo; Tony un entusiasta de los acrónimos para hacerle de recordar una tarea más sencilla, le nombraba así cada que asistía, años después los clientes adoptaron el singular sobrenombre y Nick Fury tuvo que reescribir el papeleo.

_"Negro con tres de azúcar."_

_"¿Algo más?"_

_"Una dona glaseada y tu número."_

Quién diría que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, intimando poquito a poco cada que se frecuentaban. Coincidiendo en gustos bastante inusuales, a Stark le atraía la fotografía y Rogers era devoto de los retratos a carboncillo. Aun cuando eran apenas un par de rostros conocidos que se encontraban por coincidencia en un pequeño parque con vistas hermosas. Capturando la belleza de las cosas, terminaron ilustrando la perspectiva que tenían el uno del otro.

Disputas por cosas tan banales cómo la caligrafía, el rojo y el azul e inesperadamente la mejor manera de cocinar sin incendiar la comida, entrelazaron los hilos de una amistad maravillosa, mismos que cambiaron de material conforme avanzaban, bañándose de minerales preciosos tales que reflejaban lo que realmente significaba para ellos, un tesoro.

Pero como toda historia que comienza ésta tiene que llegar a un final. Anthony Stark nunca creyó en los desenlaces felices; porque para él sólo existía, la ciencia, la lógica y nada más.

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando un día la llamada del rubio lo despertó, sacándolo de ese sueño tan profundo al que se mantenía agazapado, renuente a dejar ir aquella fantasía que le marcaba una sonrisa día con día.

Sentados en una de las bancas de piedra en su espacio favorito rebosante de verde, escondido en Brooklyn, Steve le sonríe y le susurra al oído, titubeante.

_"¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"_

Con un sobre de contornos dorados en mano continuó hablándole, su tesitura cantarina, suavizando la cruda verdad.

_"La ceremonia será en Junio."_

Era la invitación a su boda con Sharon Carter.

_"Sé que es apresurado, pero la amo demasiado y espero puedas conocerle pronto."_

_¿Cómo pudo ser tan iluso?_

**_"No, yo no quiero amar, si no es a ti. No quiero escuchar las campanas de boda probar que no lo podemos intentar una vez más."_ **

Su reacción no pudo ser otra más que replicar que lo que estaba por hacer era una idiotez,  _¿Desde cuándo es que salían? ¿Ella lo conocía tanto cómo él? ¿Sabía acaso de lo mucho que él lo amaba? ¡Por qué ella y no él!_

Recuerda perfectamente la forma en la que las angelicales facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de enfado, su ceño fruncido enmarcando la furia en sus irises cerúleas. Incluso sus hebras doradas se desbarataron por lo mucho que pasó sus dedos con agresividad tratando de calmarse.Y todo esto por su culpa.

Sin embargo,  _casarse era una estupidez, ¿acaso no lo entendía?_

Tony se vio obligado a abandonar toda esperanza, a deshacerse por medio de toda sustancia adictiva del fantasma de ese ósculo que compartieron en la inconciencia de los brazos de Morfeo. Perdiéndose en las aguas de la melancolía que lo reclamaban hasta sus oscuras profundidades, viendo sólo el halo de luz oscilar en la superficie, resplandeciente cómo el brillo de la mirada que una vez amó y en el presente odiaba por llenarle el corazón de metralla. Condenándole a una muerte tortuosamente lenta.

Viajó de regreso a New York sin ser el mismo de antes, el aura jovial y radiante que lo caracterizaba quedó abandonada en las sombras. Despojándose de ésta cómo un abrigo heredado que nunca jamás volvería a usar. En el bolsillo interior del mismo estaba el papel con el que había puesto punto y aparte; lo arrugó, para pisotearlo, caer de rodillas al suelo y despedazarlo, mientras su alma se purificaba de tanto dolor que albergaba.

Un trozo quedó intacto, en este estaba impresa la fecha, con letras en cursiva de color plateado, 11 de Junio, su primera reunión cómo algo más que camarero y consumidor. El instante que su amor daba por sepultado.

 

**_"No quiero escuchar las campanas de boda repicar."_ **

****

Tardaron apenas dos horas en hacerlo volver a la normalidad, que enfrentara la situación con coraje y les acompañara, una bofetada de ambas féminas bastó para que se detuviera de atribuirle el milagro al licor. Enfocando la imagen frente a él y alistándose para la ocasión. Jugársela todo o nada. Escuchó las palabras de aliento de los otros tres pasajeros en el vehículo y bajó a toda prisa, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, esquivando olímpicamente a los meseros y demás organizadores de la fiesta. Entró a la iglesia, los portales hicieron un eco sordo regalándole toda su atención al abrirse, caminó a paso firme hasta el altar y lo vió. Enfundado en un fino traje blanco, desentonando con el recatado vestido crema de la novia. El cura que irónicamente le reconoció rompió el silencio con el poder de su cálida voz.*

"Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

—¡Yo me opongo!

—Tony...

Las miradas inquisidoras tanto de los invitados cómo de la novia danzaban de un lado a otro, el castaño decidido se plantó a pocos pasos del futuro esposo y clavó sus avellanas en sus gemas color cielo.

—No puedes casarte con ella, porque yo te amo.

Su argumento emergió contundente, obteniendo jadeos de sorpresa de más de uno de los presentes; Sharon por su parte le sacudió el brazo a su prometido incitándole a alcanzar al más bajo.

Se mezclaron en un beso de amor verdadero, demostrándoles al mundo que desde un principio estuvieron destinados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El cura es Matt Murdock ♥
> 
> Me estoy muriendo con el beso Downevans así que puede que lean algo de ellos de mi parte pronto ♥
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos ♥


	3. Flores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presuero!Steve

**_Flores_ **

* * *

 

_¿Qué demonios le hacía creer que saldría algo bueno de esto?_ Él no era capaz ni de recordar la alergia de Pepper a las fresas, aunque bueno, luego de esa dura mirada y que prácticamente lo echara a patadas de su oficina, seguramente no lo olvidaría. Aun así, era ridículo, no. _Patético_ , es la palabra que más se adapta a la situación. Ya que no todos los días se lograba hacerlo viajar a un pequeño pueblo en el que parecía ser una persona desconocida, alguien común y corriente, un humano más.

No llamaba la atención por ser una figura pública, claramente nadie aquí tenía idea de quién era _Tony Stark_ , estaban más interesados en saber por qué llevaba gafas de sol, gorra y capucha, además de ese andar tan peculiar. Tenía fachas de asaltante más que de otra cosa. Decidió que no volvería a vestir así la próxima vez que saliera, su integridad física no peligraba, no había necesidad de ser tan precavidos.

Exactamente en el corazón de la pequeña comunidad, yacía una fuente enorme, demasiado bella como para cuestionarse la razón de su tamaño tan monumental, los chorros de agua danzaban, dibujando arcoiris en el cielo bajo los intensos rayos de sol, ésta tenía un mecanismo que los hacía salir con la ilusión de ser manecillas de un reloj, apuntando a cada uno de los distintos locales dependiendo la hora del día. Él, en su búsqueda implacable por una florería, fue empapado al no ver _la manecilla venir_ , señalándole lo que tanto ansiaba encontrar, literalmente empujándolo hasta el interior del mismo.

Una vez dentro, recibió un golpe feroz, el aroma floral se introdujo fuertemente por sus fosas nasales, aturdiéndolo, haciéndole olvidar por un instante que estaba escurriendo, inclusive su cuerpo estaba tiritando de frío.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Está bien? — Tony no sabía con exactitud de dónde es que aquella voz tan angelical provenía, paseó su vista desde los tulipanes amarillos a lado suyo, hasta las gardenias en el fondo del comercio, tratando vagamente de localizarle. — ¡Esa fuente es más peligrosa de lo que parece! — Un muchacho de complexión delgada se acercó a prisa con una toalla en las manos, tendiéndosela de inmediato.

El castaño se quedó sin habla, el joven se movía enérgico frotando la tela contra su cuerpo para secarle, sus largos dedos serpenteaban por sus brazos, subiendo hasta sus hombros, acercándose de a poco a su pecho. Stark no conseguía quitarle la mirada de encima, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, las finas facciones en su rostro, los pómulos perfectamente tallados por el más hábil artesano. Y esos ojos de un color tan celestial, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas doradas, su ceño fruncido por la preocupación y la culpa. Acentuando toda la belleza que le caracterizaba, el chico se alzó de puntillas para empezar a dar pequeños golpeteos en su cabello, las avellanas de Tony viraron en su dirección, le tenía más cerca, a escasos centímetros, un blondo mechón resbaló por la frente ajena cuando volvió a colocarse sobre sus talones, sonriéndole a la par que posicionaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello. El genio no necesitó de una ardua investigación para confirmar su actual pensamiento, aquella era por mucho, la sonrisa más sincera que hubo visto jamás.

— Perdóneme si fui muy invasivo, pero, ¡estaba todo mojado! De dejarle así hubiese pescado un resfriado. — El tono de su voz se elevó una octava, provocando un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago que no supo cómo interpretar. — En fin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — Caminó unos cuantos metros para rodear el mostrador y recargar los codos en la madera, deleitando al millonario por semejante postal. Lucía tan encantador e inocente, tenía que invitarlo a salir, inmediatamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, _precioso_? Soy Tony Stark, un placer. — Haciendo uso de sus dotes de galán, tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en el dorso, el más bajo sólo atinó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa antes de alejarse del contacto, cómo si este le quemara.

— Steve Rogers, no quiero ser grosero, pero, si no va a comprar nada es mejor que se retire, señor Stark. — Contrario a lo duras que sonaron sus palabras, su semblante delataba lo abochornado que estaba tras aquél gesto, no era una chica para que le tratase de esa manera.

— Llámame Tony. — El rubio rodó los ojos, el cortejo tan descarado le sentaba fatal, con el ceño fruncido y sus zafiros emanantes de ira, bufó exasperado, cruzándose de brazos en espera de algo más, como, por ejemplo, que le dijera que demonios quería. — Bien, lo haremos a tu manera, salgamos a tomar un café, yo invito, dame tu número, pasaré a recogerte a las ocho...

— Señor Stark... — Le interrumpió sin más, exhalando cansado por lo vergonzoso del momento, nunca antes había pasado por esto, lo normal era que lo golpearan, no que intentaran llevárselo a la cama _. ¡Rogers, concéntrate!_ Se reprendió a sí mismo, estaba desvariando, ese solo pensamiento coloreó sus mejillas de rosado, Tony lo notó enseguida, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante en su seductora cara.

— Necesito un ramo, lo suficientemente grade cómo para expresar que realmente lo siento. — Steve arqueó la ceja izquierda en consecuencia, aquél pedido era bastante ambiguo, apostaría un millón de dólares a que el hombre en el umbral de la puerta no distinguía entre una flor y una simple hierba. — No importa el precio. — El de irises azules se quedó pensando por un momento, cualquier cosa que este tipo haya hecho, debía ser muy mala cómo para traerlo hasta aquí.

— ¿Es para una chica? — Cuestionó mientras se daba la vuelta, tomando un papel celofán de una de las repisas. — ¿Su esposa? — Se estiró para alcanzar un par de tijeras y girándose otra vez. — ¿La engañó acaso? ¿Olvidó alguna fecha importante? — Luchó por contener la risa, pues la expresión de Tony era un poema, completamente atiborrado de preguntas, batallando internamente por hallar la respuesta correcta. — ¿Es alérgica a alguna flor en especial? — Fue con esa última cuestión que le vio pasar una mano con pesadez, restregándola por su rostro al tiempo que negaba con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. Dejó las cosas en la mesita tras él y regresó a su posición inicial, descansando sobre sus codos. — No tiene ni idea, ¿cierto? — Asintió.

— Hace dos días descubrí que era alérgica a las fresas, no somos pareja, es más bien... ¿Mi niñera? — Rogers no pudo evitarlo, una sonora carcajada emergió de sus labios, resonando a través de las cuatro paredes, introduciéndose en los benditos oídos del mayor, contagiándose del buen humor, no importando que el sentido de la broma fuese contra él. — Creo que su color favorito es el blanco y le gustan las rosas. Es pelirroja, no sé si eso sirva. — El florista se colocó un pequeño delantal, saliendo del reducido espacio para cortar las flores antes mencionadas, al menos ahora tenía información con la que trabajar, un diseño se trazó en su mente, dándole la espalda a su cliente inició con su labor.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos tenía armado un ramo de junquillo, margaritas, orquídeas amarillas y azules, un tallo de malva, añadiendo tres rosas blancas; observó su creación con ojo crítico para posteriormente aspirar su perfume en busca de la pieza faltante. Un hermoso girasol se introdujo justo en el centro, resaltando los colores de las demás, acomodándolas con el papel y un listón rosado, tendió el ramo a su comprador con una mano en la cadera, estaba orgulloso de su obra. Tony quedó maravillado, tal vez no entendiese absolutamente nada acerca de las flores y su significado, pero si Pepper no lo perdonaba con esto, se resignaría entonces a ser odiado de por vida. Steve volvió a su puesto, escribiendo una pequeña nota, su caligrafía tan perfecta en una sincera disculpa. La colocó en un costado del ramo y ya estaba listo.

El genio le tendió su tarjeta de crédito, admirando de cerca cada detalle del obsequio entre sus manos, el chico era definitivamente un artista. Lograba transmitir calma y un sinfín de sentimientos cada que tocaba un punto verde de naturaleza, no le extrañaba lo rebosantes de vida de las plantas del establecimiento, si las cuidaba un ángel cómo él, no había más misterio.

— ¿Qué flores son las mejores para demostrarle a alguien que estás interesado en él?

— Las rosas rojas. — Steve seguía tan inmerso en el cobro que no notó cuando el castaño se hizo de un buen ramo de éstas y se plantó frente a él, ajustándose el polerón, viéndole por sobre las gafas oscuras.

— Sobre la cita...

— Es usted un necio.

— Me lo dicen a menudo.

El joven soltó una tenue risa, tomando el arreglo con su diestra, fijando sus pedacitos de cielo en los trozos de chocolate que brillaban con intensidad, su figura reflejándose en sus pupilas.

— Mi turno termina en media hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ❤


End file.
